An End To Pretension
by MegTDJ
Summary: Skaara is free, but Daniel doesn't feel as happy as he knows he should. #20 in the Love Comes Softly series. DanJan


Title: An End To Pretension  
Author: MegTDJ  
Category: Missing scene; drama  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet pre-ship, mention of Daniel/Sha're.  
Spoilers: Pretense  
Summary: Skaara is free, but Daniel doesn't feel as happy as he knows he should. #20 in the Love Comes Softly series.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its universe and its characters are not mine. The story itself is, however, so please don't archive without my permission.

Author's notes: I think after this one I can start labeling these fics with "Daniel/Janet UST." Woohoo! I'd started to think I'd never get this far. ;)

_(Additional note: This was written in 2006, uploaded to FFnet in 2008.)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**An End To Pretension**

Daniel hadn't really been thinking when Jack had suggested treating all of SG-1 to a drink to celebrate Skaara's safe return to Abydos, but after twenty minutes of watching Jack slowly getting drunker and happier, Daniel started to realize how much he wanted to be left alone.

He excused himself as soon as he could, and quickly escaped from the bar. The fresh night air seemed to wake him up from his waking dream as he walked towards his car, and made the events of the past two days finally become real to him - Skaara was free!

The image of Kasuf's joyful face as he embraced his son flashed across Daniel's mind, bringing tears to his eyes. He just wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or sadness.

Skaara was alive and safe; that was certainly a cause for great joy. But part of Daniel couldn't help wishing that Sha're had been the one to be rescued. Standing over her grave with Skaara just hours earlier, this thought had started niggling at the back of his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it to shut up.

He loved Skaara like a brother. Why was he feeling more regret than joy over his return?

"I was hoping I'd find you here."

Daniel started and almost dropped his car keys at the sudden voice. He turned to see Janet approaching him from behind one of the cars he'd just passed. "Where did you come from?" he asked before he could think.

"It's nice to see you, too," she said with a laugh.

Daniel shook his head sharply and adjusted his glasses as he tried to collect himself. "Sorry," he said. Then he began again, "Hi, Janet, how are you?"

Janet grinned as she came to stand right in front of him. "I just came from the SGC," she said. "I heard about Skaara. I'm so happy for you, Daniel. I wish I'd been at the base when you brought him back."

Daniel felt himself relax as he often did while in Janet's company, and he momentarily forgot his negative feelings as he returned her smile. "I wish you'd been there, too," he said. "It's amazing how little this whole experience has changed him. He was like a little kid the entire time he was here, wanting to know what everything was and how it worked... and I swear he was flirting with at least one of the nurses."

Janet laughed. "He sounds like a remarkable young man," she said. "I can't imagine how happy his family must have been when he finally went home."

Daniel nodded and chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, I think they'll be partying for at least a week," he said. "That's probably why Jack brought us all here tonight. He was upset that General Hammond wouldn't let us stay."

"I bet he was." Janet's smile softened to one of fondness as she added, "And what about you?"

Daniel blinked in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Janet said, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "How are you handling Skaara's return so soon after losing Sha're?"

The words were blunt, but her tone was so kind and understanding that they somehow made him feel better. No one else had seemed to think about Sha're in the wake of Skaara's miraculous return, but Daniel hadn't really expected them to. Now here was Janet, the person who had helped him through some of the lowest moments in his life, proving once again that she knew exactly how his mind worked. He would have found it creepy if it hadn't been so comforting.

"I'm gonna be just fine," he said, forcing a small smile as he swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. "Thanks, Janet." He leaned down and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Janet seemed surprised and a little uncomfortable with the sudden physical contact, so Daniel soon let her go. "You're welcome," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Have I ever told you," Daniel said on a sudden impulse, "that you're one of my dearest friends?"

Janet's deer-in-headlights look made him rethink what he'd just said.

"I mean... I just... I know I don't say this very often, but I really appreciate that you've been... you know... there. For me. I just... wanted to tell you that."

Janet nodded and seemed to be trying to say something, but she settled for giving him a shaky smile. After taking a deep breath, she managed a quiet, "Thank you."

Daniel returned the smile, and moved awkwardly towards his car. "Well... goodnight, Janet," he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," she said, finally finding her voice again. "I'll see you then."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he entered his car and Janet disappeared into the bar. He didn't regret saying what he'd said, but Janet's reaction had momentarily unnerved him.

Still, at least it had been said. He'd felt for some time that Janet was more than just a colleague or a casual friend, and he was sure that she felt the same way. Now there was no need to hide it from each other. It felt quite freeing to know that no matter what, he had a friend who understood what he was thinking and wasn't afraid to talk to him about it. And somehow, he knew that he would be able to return the favour if the opportunity ever arose.

Daniel realized as he drove away that his bitterness and regret had melted away during his conversation with Janet. Maybe that's what had been missing all along, he thought. He just needed someone to acknowledge his feelings about Sha're before he could put it all behind him.

He smiled and shook his head. "She's good for the soul," he murmured. No one suited their chosen profession more than Janet Fraiser.

The End


End file.
